


Regret

by toyaroho



Series: Faisal and Lawrence: saint of Jeddah and preacher of Oxford [3]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962), Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence, The Mint - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, M/M, Out of Character, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyaroho/pseuds/toyaroho
Summary: Faisal and Lawrence had dinner together at Lord Winterton's. Lawrence is no longer afraid of anything, and Faisal yearns for the past.





	Regret

Два.

Что такое роскошь?

Лоуренс обедает с лордом Уинтертоном, и в руках у него серебряная вилка.

Пять.

Что такое роскошь?

Лоуренс отдыхает всего один раз в неделю, но сегодня ему позволили дополнительную увольнительную.

Ноль.

Что такое роскошь?

Лоуренс съедает запеченную курицу почти целиком, памятуя о том, что дают на завтрак рядовым в ВВС.

Девять.

Что такое роскошь?

Лоуренс сидит в зале, в котором бы поместились все комнаты его коттеджа, умноженные на двое.

Один. Девять. Два. Пять.

Что есть страх?

Фейсал боится, что он вплавляется в кресло.

Четыре.

Что есть страх?

Фейсал боится, что он запаян в европейский сюртук.

Семь.

Что есть страх?

Фейсал боится, что сейчас вместо него между лордом Уинтертоном и Томасом Эдвардом Лоуренсом сидит не он, а его тонкая, хрупкая, растекающаяся по углам тень.

_Взор Лоуренса пьяно скачет по фигуре Фейсала, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то отголосок того, кем тот был раньше, но каждый раз натыкается словно бы на его близнеца из параллельной вселенной, похожего, но совсем незнакомого._

Лоуренс больше ничего не боится: для него мир утратил адреналиновый привкус.

_Фейсал на мгновение касается тыльной стороны его ладони, украдкой лаская, надеясь почувствовать уже ставшее родным тепло этих рук, но та кажется холодной и безжизненной, словно бы перед ним была всего лишь мраморная копия Лоуренса, а не он настоящий._

Фейсалу кажется, что он больше не в силах выносить серебряные вилки: теперь роскошь — это не люксовые номера в лондонских отелях, а простое, но недосягаемое прошлое.


End file.
